rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Runato/Runato's Weapon Designs
DISCLAIMER: Weapon designs may have come from an earlier work that I may not have known about. http://rwby-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Runato/Runato%27s_Weapon_Designs Go here for the latest updated version! So in the RWBY wiki chat, we were discussing weapon designs, but problems rose up between "copyrights" and "stealing". So to respond to that, I'm making this blog post to make sure that I have the proof to say otherwise. So here we go. Unaffiliated OC Weapons: Multiversatile Doll - Using the Dust inside of this doll, the user can spawn a large amount of items (not at one time), from Chainsaws, to guns, to items of convenience. This weapon is used usually with stealth and compactibility in mind. Bike Exoskeleton (Claimed by Yang Long, Unknown OC) - This item usually looks like a normal, ordinary bike at first..But when is owner wishes it to be, the bike transforms into this exoskeleton! The wheels change into saws, and the handlebars turn into rifles. The frame sticks onto the owner's back, creating a nice amount of defense there. Shotpistol - This is no ordinary Shotgun, when the owner want to attack a faraway enemy, whether they're fleeing or not, the barrel changes shape into a powered up pistol. Staffram- This staff has chakrams attached to its sides. When the owner wishes to attack from far away, they simply swing one side of the staff, and the chakram on that end is propelled towards the enemy. The chakrams have handles in the center of them, so the owner can use them if the staff portion is broken, or if they wish to surf/snowboard on it. Shooting Sword - This sword has a bigger blade, hilt, and handle than other swords. The hilt was made to be bigger because on the two sides of it, there are two attachable normal-sized blades made out of Dust. The blades are normally that small for compactibility, but can grow larger whenever the owner wishes. The Shooting Sword can alternate between a claw (like Wolverine), the default triple sword option, and the mode where it gains its name sake, the "Shooting Mode". When Shooting Mode is activated, the owner uses a trigger that's on the handle of the sword, and then simply shoots the dust swords outwards. The dust swords automatically replenish as long as there's enough dust remaining inside the handle. Rocket-Powered Hammer - A hammer lined up with Dust crystals on the hilt, this hammer is designed to build up additional speed when swung in any direction, causing much larger amounts of destruction with less handling needed. If the owner is strong enough, the impact can cause mini quakes along the ground. Still needs a strong user in order to bring the hammer backwards to begin with, though. Minigun Axe (Claimed by Yang Long, Unknown OC) - Using a Mingun/Gatling Gun (I don't know which one would look better QQ), and then attaching a blade at the ends of it like a bayonet, you can swing this weapon around, and gain some close combat compared to the Minigun/Gatling gun The Nunguns - The concept behind this is rather simple: Put two guns and tie them together. Whacking people with your guns without much speed already hurts as is, imagine when the speed of it is weaponized, it would be devastating. Tontols - Using the handles of the Tonfas to grip yourself, and the edge of the Tonfas as a barrel, it is possible to use this weapon as a combination of both Tonfas and Pistols. The owner can utilize the massive recoil this weapon has the same way Ruby and Yang do, getting into close distance faster, or using the gun function to attack from long range. Missile-Launching Pillar - Somebody went and took off the Missile Launcher off of some military weapons! Now they're using the case like a battle pillar or some sorts. Whoever it is, they HAVE to be strong in order to lug that thing around... Redirecting Rod - This weapon works in the same way that Kirby would use his powers: You grab the power off of an enemy, then you get a chance to redirect the same power back to them with much more destruction. The rod has to come into contact with the skill though, otherwise it won't absorb it. The EARS (Element Absorbing and Redirecting Shield) - This weapon works in basically the same way that the Tedirecting Rod would. Of course, thanks to the greater surface area of The EARS compared to the Redirecting Rod, it has a much better chance of absorbing skills. Tower Gate Shield - If you've watched Episode 2 of RWBY, then you've seen Jaune Arc's weapon, which is a shield that folds into a sheath. This weapon is the exact opposite of that. Instead of shrinking in size, the Tower Gate Shield is designed to grow larger in order to cover more people than it usually would. And of course, it can go back to normal. Flaming Needle (courtesy of MakiKuronami for original idea) - This person wanted a different variation of the Smoke Pipe Knife that actually exists, so here goes...The SPK that exists IRL is rather large in width compared to the one requested, so this one was made into a huge needle (for those of you who don't know, the SPK is basically a hidden blade inside of a pipe). If the owner blows into the pipe, the smoke that comes out of it triggers Dust inside of the pipe, so if the owner were to pull out the needle from the pipe itself soon afterwards, they would find out that the entire needle would be on fire. Chucking the needle, or swinging it around in this state would provide the same amount of damage, probably even worse due to the burns. The onwer can simply put the needle back into the pipe portion of the weapon, and it would be extinguished like a cigarette butt. If the owner reinserts more dust into the pipe, then the needle is able to replenish itself. Liquid Heat Manipulator - This weapon looks like Mr. Freeze's "Freeze Gun", but this weapon's functions have expanded into manipulating heat itself. The owner can insert Dust into the gun in order to shoot out anything that's a liquid (like Lava and Water), and then they can manipulate the heat of it so that you can change the properties (like cooling down Lava to shoot rocks, freezing water to become Ice blocks, and evaporating water so that it shoots out fog to cloud out an area). Drillaxe - This weapon utilizes the same transforming mechanic that the Crescent rose has. It shifts right side up i order to change to the other form. It has two forms: The 1st form is a gigantic drill that can be used with the power of Dust to break guards temporarily, and the 2nd form turns into a 2 handed Battleaxe for battle/precision cutting. The Drill form has a handle on the box that the gigantic drill comes out of, while the Battleaxe form uses both that and a handle that is on the decorative drill on the other side of the gigantic one. The blades for the Battleaxe are actually on the sides of the box. Basically, what is decorative on one form turns to actually be used on the other end by the power of Dust. Touchscreen armor (will go into further detail if it is proven technologically advanced enough) Affiliated OC Weapons (Note that at the time of this post, no pages for said OCs have been made yet): Shifting Armor (Yin Yue) - This weapon usually takes the shape on Yin's left arm. When in combat, Yin can switch the armor to two separate places on the body, or on 1 single spot (for example, the hands or the feet, or on one hand), thus dramatically increasing/decreasing his offense and defense. Chained Kunai (Indigo Yozora) - Indigo uses these two weapons on both of her arms in order to attack from any distance. She utilizes the dust inside to manipulate the kunai in any direction. The chains allow her to be attached onto any surface, thus increasing her mobility. She usually takes positions similar to batman or spiderman when she's hanging from the ceiling. Dust Markings: Shurikens (Indigo Yozora) - There are Dust Markings on Indigo's outfit on her underarms that she can use in order to "throw". These are usually used when Indigo has her Chained Kunai out, or she wants to attack from longer distances faster. The markings themselves are used for compactibility. Dust Markings: Light Spears (Nura Lilith) - Just like with Indigo's shurikens, these Dust Markings are used for compactibility. These markings summon Spears of Light instead though. Some forms of use are to attack at long distances, or to light up dark places. Also, since Lilith is a seductress, she can use the spears in order to stab somebody from close range and remain undetected. Dust Wings (Gabriel Serafim) - Using containers full of dust, Gabriel can manipulate them in order to form the shape of wings. He usually uses them in order to float very short distances, but he can't fly, since he's just a wannabe angel. He can also use them to block attacks, create gusts, or to whack people with. These wings make the perfect image for his theme. The Dust Gun Shooter aka DGS, GunGun w/ Power Glove (Cassie Levina) - This is Cassie's primary weapon to use. She uses the "main gun" to shoot out turrets that are made out of dust. The dust is highly volatile, so the turret will explode on contact. Otherwise, the power glove is used in order to control the turrets physically. The turrets can also be controlled mentally, but it strains the mind faster. After the turret is shot, it moves into position in order to shoot dust bullets made out of itself towards the enemy. The bullets are also volatile. After the bullets are shot, the turret itself disappears. The DGS can be used in close range combat by utilizing the explosive blast to move faster or farther away from the target, or hurt it. Powered Dust Armor (Cassie Levina) - Using her skills as a mechanic/smith, Cassie was able to forge a suit for herself. The suit increases all of her parameters, but isn't usually used for combat. When it is used in combat, it needs to use a large amount of dust, thus straining the amount of time it can be used. When out of combat, it uses up a lot less dust. When the suit runs out of dust to power it up, it becomes more of a burden, and Cassie can either keep it out as an obstacle, or desummon it. Dust can be inserted like a core on the back of the suit, or in the arms. Cassie can use martial arts, or the DGS in tandem with this suit. Category:Blog posts